This invention is in the field of pre-fabricated, water-resistant structures for use in buildings, and particularly for use as shower stalls, or bathtubs. Preliminary research disclosed to the inventor no pre-fabricated structure utilizing all of the features in the relationship disclosed hereinafter. Nor does the prior art provide either the structure or the method utilized by applicant for the quick, permanent, and economical construction of pre-fabricated units.